Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a user equipment (UE), and more particularly, to techniques of retaining a user selected screen area on a UE irrespective of a currently active application.
Background
Some UEs such as smart mobile phones only display an active user interface on the screen. In other words, the single active user interface displayed may occupy the entire screen of a UE. The UE may allow a user to switch between applications. Thus, the user may access user interfaces of different applications one at a time. There is a need to provide more flexibility to the user.